


A Moment of Compassion

by Akiko_Natsuko



Series: Fraxus [35]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Established Relationship, Grief/Mourning, Guilt, Loneliness, Long-Distance Relationship, Love, M/M, Pity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-12 21:29:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17475305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiko_Natsuko/pseuds/Akiko_Natsuko
Summary: He wasn’t sure whether it was pity, his own loneliness or something else, but for once he didn’t have the time to cling to his own rules, and for a moment at least he wanted to be with Laxus once more.





	A Moment of Compassion

    Freed had always believed that there was no way he would ever be able to cheat on Laxus. It was a rule he had imprinted on himself, both heart and mind, long before he had ever managed to win the Dragon-slayer’s heart. A rule that he had strictly reinforced the day that Laxus had accepted his Grandfather’s ruling and been exiled from the guild. He hoped that one day that punishment would be lifted, or at least that their paths would cross again and that night as they held each other close, attempting to stave off the imminent separation he had promised the blond that he would wait. That he wouldn’t stray or waver, and while Laxus had protested, claiming he wanted the Rune Mage to have the freedom to make a life of his own, the relief in his eyes had been clear to see, and so Freed had repeated the promise, and he had meant it.

    It was an easy promise to keep. He’d never had any interest in anyone apart from the Lightning mage, and even as he and the rest of the Raijinshuu opened up to the guild, he never found his gaze so much as straying. All he could see was blue eyes glittering with relief, his promise and Laxus’s returning promise of _‘When it’s time I’ll come back’_ constantly echoing in his ears. He was lonely, he wouldn’t deny that. He could be surrounded by his teammates and guild-mates and feel completely alone, but it was a pain that he could and would bear. Or so he’d thought.

That had been before Edolas. Before him…

   Freed had been just as startled as Gajeel when the Iron Dragon-slayer had managed to release him from another section of the lacrima that had broken off, and even now he only had a rough idea of what was going on. The Dragon-slayer barely hanging around long enough to mutter about finding the rest of the guild and to hand over medicine that had allowed him to use his magic, and then he had been gone, leaving the Rune mage alone in a world he didn’t know. Not that it really mattered, because as soon as he had got his bearings, his thoughts had immediately turned to his teammates. The Raijinshuu had just come back from a job the day before and had been relaxing in the guild, which meant that if he had been sucked into this mess, then they had to be here somewhere. Relieved to have a purpose, even as worry about what could have happened to them churned in his stomach he set off, hand on his sword hilt as Gajeel had warned him that Edolas was not the safest place to be.

   He kept to the shadows as much as possible, while he might have access to his magic now, that didn’t mean he particularly wanted to get embroiled in a fight with the army, especially as the few patrols he had passed had outnumbered him considerably. It didn’t take long to discover the source of the large numbers, a loud explosion rippling through the building that he guessed must be the royal palace. Ignoring the small voice in the back of his mind that told him to remain cautious, he took off at a run towards the disturbance, confident that only Fairy Tail could be responsible for that kind of chaos and praying that he was going to find his teammates there was well.

   The entrance to the palace was within sight, and he faltered at the sheer number of guards he could see blocking his way, his hand returning to his sword. _How on earth am I supposed to get through that?_ Yet he had no doubt that he needed to try, another explosion lighting the sky above him as he forced himself forward. He was just about to break cover when something, or rather someone slammed into his side, their momentum causing him to lose his balance, allowing the man to grab hold of his wrist and drag him down a different street.

“Get off…” His angry growl faded away as he finally caught sight of who had hold of him, his heart hammering in his chest as he stared at the familiar figure. Eyes stinging as he glanced at the hand gripping his wrist so tightly it was turning white around the knuckles and his voice when he got it to work again, came out as a faint whisper. “Laxus…?” There was no reply beyond the fingers tightening around his wrist, and he found himself following silently as the taller man dragged him through the maze of streets and alleys, all thoughts of the palace fading from his mind as he stared at the broad back. _Laxus you’re here…?_ He longed to reach out, to check for himself that it really was his Dragon-slayer, but at the same time, he was terrified that it was an illusion.

   Eventually, the blond dragged him through a door into what appeared to be a small flat, but the Rune mage wasn’t given any time to take in his surroundings as he found himself being abruptly pushed against the door as Laxus loomed over him.

“Freed?” Freed had never heard the blond say his name like that before, and he found himself gaping up at Laxus. There were differences he realised - the man in front of him had his emotions written openly across his face, hope, fear, relief all warring for control. Laxus had never been that expressive, even after their relationship had progressed beyond friendship and there was an uneasy feeling beginning to stir in Freed’s stomach as he met the other’s gaze. _Is this really my Laxus?_ Gajeel had warned him that there were different versions of themselves in this world, and the uneasy feeling became a dull ache as the hope that had engulfed him before began to fade. “Are you really Freed?”

“Y-yes…” _I’m just not sure I’m the one you’re looking for,_ Freed adding silently, but he couldn’t bring himself to say it aloud, because doing so would be confronting the fact that this might not be his Laxus. He was caught by surprise when the blond suddenly lunged forward with a noise that sounded suspiciously like a sob, strong arms wrapping around his torso as he found himself being peppered with frantic kisses and he couldn’t quite keep the panic out of his voice.  “Laxus?!”

“We thought you were dead!” Laxus either hadn’t noticed his panic or had mistaken it for relief, instead burying his face into Freed’s neck as he added brokenly. “I thought you were dead!”

_What?_

There was no feigning the raw pain he could hear in the blond’s voice, and his eyes widened before hesitantly he finally returned the hug. _I died?_ In a way, it was a relief to know that he wasn’t to end up facing himself but to hear that pain…. His stomach lurched at the thought of how he would feel if he had lost his Laxus, and he closed his eyes, burying his face into the other’s shoulder. This Laxus smelt slightly different, but the feel of his arms around him still felt like coming home, and even though he knew that it wasn’t his Laxus, he found himself pressing closer. _Laxus…_ months of loneliness and missing his mate welling up, and he felt his hold on the rules he had placed on himself slipping as he pulled back just enough to whisper softly.

“I’m back,” his voice quivered slightly, hating the lie and yet longing for it at the same time. He missed Laxus, far more than he ever dared show and yet right now he was in his arms, feeling Laxus’ lips pressing against his temple in response to his words. _What am I doing? It’s not Laxus, it’s not my Laxus…the rules…our promise…_

“Freed…” Laxus had pulled back just enough to peer down at him with teary eyes, shaking hands coming up to cup his cheeks and Freed caught the flicker of grief and realisation in the blond’s eyes. _He knows. He knows I’m not his Freed…_ However, those feelings were quickly buried behind a mask that not even Freed could penetrate, and he blinked as the blond leant forward and briefly rested his forehead against his. “Please, just for now...please be my Freed.”  The sheer desperation in those pleading words brought tears to Freed’s eyes, and he hesitated for a moment before giving a tiny nod. He wasn’t sure whether it was pity, his own loneliness or something else, but for once he didn’t have the time to cling to his own rules, and for a moment at least he wanted to be with Laxus once more. However, as the blond moved to capture his lips in a gentle kiss, he felt his tears beginning to fall as the blond’s whisper tickled his lips.

“Thank you…”


End file.
